Goof Therapy
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After a heated argument over a song Max sang about Pete, both the Goofs and the Petes seek therapy under Peg's instructions. Rated a very high T for swearing and mature content.
1. PJ's Dad

**I swear. My brain is in a fanfic idea overload this year. o.o It may be a decade before I stop writing! ...Which I guess should be good news for all my fans...XD**

**ANY-DANG-WAY...**

**I thought it'd be fun if the Goofs and the Petes went to therapy, 'cause.,..well, let's face it: they need it! **

**I do not own Goof Troop, the Goofy movies, or any of the references used in this fic (Such as South Park, Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, etc).**

On a sunny, spring day, Max and his friends PJ and Bobby were eating lunch in the courtyard of their school. They were discussing Max's new car he got at Honest Pete's.

"...And to top it all off, when I drove out of the gas station, the car broke down, because the battery was old and dry!" Max exclaimed. "It's all PJ's dad's fault!"

"Dude, shut up!" PJ snapped. No matter how much he disliked his dad, he still defends him.

"PJ's dad is the one who keeps ripping people off at his damn dealership, and it's all because he's a big, fat, stupid, di-" Max continued.

"Don't say it, Max!" PJ said warningly.

Max smiled as he got an inspiration. He stood up, outstretched his arms and began to sing. "_Weeeeeeeelllllll._.."

"Don't do it, Max!" PJ stood up as well.

"_Weeeeeeellllll..."_

"I'm warning you!" PJ pointed at Max.

"Ok, ok..." Max walked off.

PJ scowled and turned to Bobby. "I'm getting pretty sick of him calling my dad a-"

Max slid in front of his friends and started bursting out into full song.

_'Weeeeeellllllll!_

_PJ's dad's a dick_

_He's a big, fat dick_

_He's the biggest dick in the whole wide world_

_He's a stupid dick, if there ever was a dick_

_He's a dick to all the boys and girls!_

"Shut your freaking mouth, Max!" PJ shouted as their classmates gathered around to hear Max singing.

_'On Monday, he's a dick_

_On Tuesday, he's a dick_

_Wednsday through Saturday, he's a dick_

_On Sunday, just to be different_

_He's a super king Kamahemea dickhead_

Their classmates clapped for Max, who grew more excited at his audience. "Come on, you know the words!"

_Have ever you met my friend PJ's dad_

_He's the biggest dick in the whole wide world_

Everyone except PJ sang along cheerfully. PJ continued glaring at Max.

_(Lalalalalalalalla)_

_He's a mean old dick_

_(Lalalalalalalala)_

_And he has stupid hair_

_He's a dick, dick, dick, _

_Dick, dick, dick, dick_

_Dick, dick, dick, dick_

_Dick, dick, dick, dick_

_He's a stupid dick!_

_(Whoa!)_

_PJ's dad's a dick_

_And he's such a dirty dick_

_(Hey!)_

_Talk to kids around the world_

_It might go a little something like this:_

_Nakarating na ba kayo nakilala ang aking mga kaibigan PJ's ama niya ang pinakamalaking titi sa buong malawak na mundo _

_Avez-vous déjà rencontré père de mon ami PJ, il est le plus grand bite dans le vaste monde _

_Heb je ooit mijn vriend PJ's vader is hij de grootste lul in de hele wereld _

_Je, umewahi kukutana baba PJ ya rafiki yangu yeye na Dick kubwa duniani kote kote _

_Have you met my friend PJ's dad_

_He's the biggest dick in the whole wide world_

_(Lalalalalalalala)_

_He's a mean old dick_

_And he has stupid hair_

Pete walks up behind Max, looking livid. The kids gasp in horror, as Max continued singing.

_He's a dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick_

_Dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick, dick,_

_He's a stupid dick!_

"Uhh, Max?" Bobby said nervously. Max ignored him and continued singing, still not noticing Pete, who was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

_PJ's dad's a dick_

_And he's just a dirty dick!_

_I really mean it:_

_PJ's dad is a big, fat, freaking diiiick_

_Big old, fat, freaking dick_

_PJ's daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadd_

_YEEEEAAAAHHH...CHAAA!_

Max fell on one knee and did jazz hands. He opened his eyes and grinned widely at his audience. His classmates were staring at him in horror.

"...What?" Max stood up and turned around. His eyes widened in horror, and he felt his stomach drop as he saw Pete glaring down at him as if he was about to kill him slowly and painfully. "Aw, crap!"

XXX

After screaming himself hoarse at Max and thinking up ten different ways to kill him, then screaming more at Goofy, Pete complained to his wife Peg about what happened.

Needless to say, Peg was shocked. "I can't believe Max would do that."

"Well, believe it!" Pete ranted. He threw his hands up in frustration. "That Goof ain't nothing but trouble! I wouldn't be surprised if he is put in the electric chair on charges with terrorism!"

"Peter Pete, that's going too far!" Peg scolded.

"STOP DEFENDING HIM, WOMAN!" Pete screamed before he could stop himself. He gasped in horror as he waited for the blow or the bellow.

Peg gave her husband a deadly glare. She started growling dangerously and started advancing towards Pete. The doorbell interrupted this scene. Peg simmered and stomped towards the door, took a deep breath, smiled, and opened it.

Goofy stood on the porch with his arm around Max, looking calm and a tad upset. "Peg, Max has something he wants to say to Pete. Is he home?"

"Why, yes he is." Peg stepped aside to let the Goofs In. She led them to the kitchen where Pete was eating. "Peter, Max has something to say to you."

Pete scowled at the trio. "Not interested."

"Aw, come on, Petey! Just hear him out." Goofy protested. "You might be surprised." He pushed Max forwards, gently. "Go on, son."

Max glared at his father impatiently and sighed heavily. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Mr. Pete, I'm very sorry I called you a big old, fat, freaking dick and sang about it, It was rude, inappropriate, uncalled for, out of line, and inconsiderate of me. I promise it will not happen again. I hope you can forgive me." He folded his arms. _'Fatass.' _he thought to himself.

"Apology not accepted." Pete folded his arms and glared at Max. "I hope you end up in the electric chair, you little monster."

"Hey, now! That wasn't nice!" Goofy exclaimed. "You owe my son an apology."

"Aw, blow it out your ass, Goofer!"

"Hey! Do not yell at my father like that!" Max clenched his fists and glared at Pete.

"PETER PETE YOU APOLOGIZE TO_ BOTH_ GOOFY AND MAX _RIGHT NOW_!" Peg screamed.

PJ walked in. "Hey, what's with all the yelling and screaming?"

Pistol walked in after PJ. "What did Daddy mess up this time?"

"He ripped me off, which is what started this whole thing.." Max explained. Pete mimicked him in a childish way, ticking Max off. "SHUT UP, FATBOY!"

"Hey, don't call me that, you fucking Goof!" Pete retorted.

Peg gasped. "Pete, did you just say the F word?"

"...Goof?"

"No. She's talking about 'fuck'." Max snapped. "You can't say 'fuck' in here, you fucking fatass!"

"Max!" Peg exclaimed, shocked.

"Why the fuck not?" Pete shrugged. "It's not hurting anybody. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

PJ gasped and pointed to Pete. "Dad, you just said 'fuck' again!"

"PJ!"

"Fuck." Pistol said simply.

"Pistol!"

Pete glared at Max, stood up, and pushed up his sleeve. "How would you like a beating?"

"How would _you_ like to suck my balls?" Max asked. Everyone gasped.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Pete thundered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I meant was..." Max pulled out a megaphone and flipped it on. "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS, MR. PETE?"

Pete and Goofy stared blackly. Peg gaped and blinked in shock.

"...Holy shit, dude." PJ commented.

Pete chuckled. "Well, it looks like you suck at raising your child, Goofer."

"Yeah, well at least _my_ son loves me, which is more than I can say for you!" Goofy shot back. "...I mean PJ! I...whatever!"

"YEAH, WELL AT LEAST I TAUGHT MY SON NOT TO SWEAR!" Pete screamed back.

"He _did too_ swear!" Max exclaimed. "He said 'fuck' and shit'!"

"No, he didn't!" Pete denied.

"Uhhhh, actually, Dad..." PJ started to say.

"Of course. I know you didn't swear." Pete interrupted his son.

PJ was starting to get miffed. "But, I _did_-"

"Oh, come on, now," Pete simpered. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

PJ snapped. "Max...may I please borrow your megaphone?"

"Uh...sure..." Max gave PJ the megaphone.

"Thanks." PJ flipped it on. "FUCK YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKUING FATASS! I'M SICK OF YOUR BULLSHITTING! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LYING, MANIPULATING ASSHOLE WHO DESERVES TO DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH, AND GET RAPED BY SATAN!"

Goofy, Max, and Pete all stared in shock and backed away. Peg put her hands on her hip and glared sternly at her son. "Peter Junior, you take that back, right now, young man!"

"Gawrsh, I'm sure glad Maxie's nothing like that!" Goofy exclaimed. "Ahyuck!"

Pete just stared at Goofy. "'Suck my balls'?"

Max chuckled. "Ah, my dad's oblivious to everything."

Goofy turned to Max. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you never pay attention to whatever's going on around you, plus you always think everyone else likes what you like." Max admitted,.

"Ooohh..." PJ and Pistol chorused.

Goofy put his hands on his hips. "Now when have I ever done something for you that you didn't like?"

Max blinked in shock. "Seriously? Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"Are. You. Freaking. SERIOUS?" Max's left eye began twitching.

"Yes!"

"Does Lester's Possum Park ring a bell? Huh?" Max scowled. "I would rather tear out my brain stem and skip rope with it on a four-way intersection during evening rush hour than go to that godforsaken pathetic excuse for an amusement park!"

Everyone turned to Goofy for his reaction. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I _DID_ TELL YOU, YOLU DUMBASS!" Max screamed before he could stop himself. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands."Oh my God..." Goofy just stared at Max like he was going to cry. "Dad...I'm sorry. That was out of line."

Goofy swallowed, and frowned. "You know, your behavior hasn't always been the best, either."

Peg stepped in-between the two. "Okay, okay, let's not kill each other. Haha. Now, what I think we need is therapy."

"Ohhh, but Pegums..." Pete started whining.

"I SAID WE'RE GOING TO THERAPY, GOT IT?" Peg screamed in Pete's face. Pete swallowed and backed off.

"...Holy shit, dude." Pistol commented.

**Hahahahaha,,,just FYI, the languages that Max sings part of the song in are in Filipino, French, Dutch, and Swahili.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. At The Psychologists'

**Lol I'm glad you guys like this! I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing this!**

Peg drove her family and two next door neighbors towards the Psychologists' office. Pete and Pistol were up front with PJ and the Goofs in the back. Nobody was happy, except Peg.

"I still don't see why we have to go to therapy." Pete grumbled. "If anyone needs therapy, it's dem Goofs!"

"Well, I can't argue with that..." Max commented.

Pete gave a sidelong glare at Max. "This is all your fault."

"Oh, _everything's_ my fault!" Max snapped sarcastically. "I suppose it's also my fault that you were banished from Disney Town?"

Pete growled and clenched his fists. "Remind me to turn you into a Heartless later!"

"Dad, that's not cool." PJ spoke up. "Don't threaten to turn my best buddy into a Heartless."

Goofy glared at the back of Pete's head, covered Max's eyes, and flipped Pete off.

"..Dude..." PJ said, shocked.

"What? What happened?" Asked Max.

Goofy stared at Max sternly and shook his head telling him to drop it.

XXX

Dr. Hill was an old friend of Peg's. They occasionally meet up for lunch, and Peg tells her all abo8ut her family and friends. She pulled out a file labeled "Pete Family" and another labeled "Goof Family".

"Hmmmm..." She sat down at her desk. The Pete Family file was the larger of the two, so she started flipping through it.

Peter Percival Pete: Patriarch of the family. Not a very good husband or father, however, never physically abusive. Is a manipulating, selfish, conniving, fat, lazy, lying, asshole. He uses and manipulates his next door neighbor and addled friend Goofy to his own personal gain, sometimes risking his life, and scarring his son for life! He appears to be jealous of Goofy and Max's relationship, yet makes no effort to try and make a better relationship with his own son.

Peg Pete: Loving, yet strict wife and mother to Pete sand their children. Keeps her family in line, and is good friends with her next door neighbors, Goofy and Max Goof. Feels like she only stays with Pete for her childrens' and neighbor's sakes.

Peter Junior "PJ" Pete: Loyal and obedient son of Pete and Peg., best friends with next door neighbor Max, older brother of Pistol Pete. He's a good kid. Kind, courteous, and generous, unlike his father.

Pistol Pete: The average spunky, chatty, and bubbly little sister. She loves her parents and brother, and loves to tease them.

Goofy Goof: Kind, loving, doting father; he is the addled, gullible, and naive friend and neighbor of the Petes. He really cares for his son Max, and does everything he can to make him happy.

Max Goof: Son of Goofy, best friend of next door neighbor PJ Pete. Embarrassed by his dad sometimes, but always helps him out of whatever mess he's in and vice versa.

Dr. Hill sighed. 'Well...this doesn't seem so bad!'

XX

Peg parked in the crowded parking lot. As soon as she cut the engines, everybody climbed out. Pete slammed Goofy's door on him

"Yeow!" Goofy cried out. He rubbed his nose and climbed out himself.

"Wow, Dad, you really don't like Mr. G., do you?" Asked Pistol.

"Why would I?" Pete snapped angrily. "This is all his fault!"

Max gasped sarcastically. "Oh, my God! I didn't realize you and my dad switched bodies when you ripped me off! And I gave _you_ a hard time!" He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, Max, Pete and I didn't switch bodies." Goofy responded.

Max just stared. "Sarcasm's a foreign language to you, isn't it?"

XXX

Dr. Hill waited patiently in the conference room next to her office. The door opened, and the two families walked in. Peg and Dr. Hill smiled at each other and hugged in greet4ed., "It's wonderful to see you again, Peg."

Oh, you too!" Peg greeted her. She turned to her family. "Everyone, this is Dr. Hill. Dr Hill, this is my husband Pete, our children PJJ and Pistol, and our friends and next door neighbors, Goofy and Max."

Goofy lifted his hat in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Pete glanced at Goofy irritably, then smiled _'I'll show you how a real greeting's done, Goofer!'_ Pete walked up to Dr. Hill, ready to give his greeting.

"Okay, let's have a seat, shall we?" Dr Hill said, sitting down.

Pete growled and simmered. _'Damn that Goof for taking my thunder!'_

Goofy, Max, and PJ sat across from Pete, Peg, and Pistol. Dr. Hill sat at the edge of the table.

"All right..." Dr. Hill began. "Why don't we all take a moment and talk about why we're here."

Pete stood up. "I'll tell you why we're here. It's because of dem _Goofs_! Everything was fine until _they_ showed up!"

"You didn't have to be a manipulating, intolerant asshole!" Max short back.

"Max!" Goofy scolded. "I am surprised at you!"

"You shouldn't be. I act like this all the time!" Max replied.

Goofy just stared and turned back facing Pete, Peg, and Pistol. He shook his head slowly.

Pete smirked. "Well, well. Looks like you're not the best father after all, Goof!" He chortled.

"I never said I was!" Goofy defended himself.

"Well, Mr G, you're hell of a lot better than my dad, anyway." PJ shrugged.

Pete burst out laughing. "That's my boy! Still has a sense of humor in these kinds of sitchy-ations."

"...Pete, Goddammit." Max muttered darkly.

Dr. Hill put a hand up to silence everyone. "All right, why don't we start off by saying one thing you don't like about the people around the room. Pete, why don't you start?"

Pete smirked. "Okay. Goofy is a dumb hick, Max is a bad kid, PJ is lazy, Pistol is annoying, and Peg is naggy!"

PJ glared at Pete. "_I'm_ lazy? You are the one who never does anything for yourself! I do _everything_ for you!"

"Okay, Peg, how about you?" Dr. Hill said, wanting to avoid drama.

Peg sighed and thought for a minute. "Well, let's see: Pete is a jerk, Pistol is a little too outspoken sometimes, Goofy is way too naïve for his own good, Max needs to stop whining and complaining about his father, and PJ needs to stop being afraid of his father!"

"Goofy, how about you?" Dr. Hill asked before anyone commented further.

Goofy scratched his head in thought. "Well...let's see...um... I don't really have anything bad to say about anyone, except that Pete needs to be a little kinder towards others."

Max raised an eyebrow. "'A little'? I'm surprised he isn't physically abusive to his family!"

Pete simmered, and clenched his teeth and fists. "I'LL ABUSE YOU!" He lunged across the table at Max, who gasped, pushed his chair backwards, backward somersaulted, stood up and used his chair as a shield. Peg pinned Pete down on the table with Goofy's help.

"PETER! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Peg screamed.

Dr. Hill blew an air horn to get everyone's attention Everyone settled down and sat in their seats. "Thank you. Now...I have here a hat with all your names on it." She showed them a small hat and shook it around a little. "I will draw the name of the person who will be next to have a therapy session with me. The rest of you may wait here or in the waiting area until I'm done. Understand?" They nodded. "All right." The psychologist pulled a name out. "Max, you're up first. My office is right next door."

**CLIFFIE! XD**


	3. Max's Many Issues

**Sigh...okay, I'll admit I went a little too far with Max vs. Pete. I'll also admit that I was sort of living vicariously off of Max. I figured it would be easier than creating a totally new character. **

**So, I'm wondering if any of you can please tell me of any Disney or Kingdom Hearts characters who DO act like Max did last chapter, because I am going to torture the HOLY FUCKING SHIT out of Pete in almost every fanfic he's in. He is going to suffer worse than Jack Bauer in China and Jesus in Gethsemnane combined. Sayid Jarrah will be impressed and taking notes.**

…**.**

**Anyway...**

Max knocked on Dr. Hill's office door.

"Come in." Dr. Hill called. Max walked in.

"Hi." Max walked in looking slightly guilty. He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I wanna apologize for the way I behaved earlier. A crazy monster-like person possessed my body, and..." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm not usually like that. I was never a boy scout, but...I try."

Dr. Hill smiled and nodded. "It's quite all right. You were upset."

"Yeah..." Max chuckled sheepishly.

"Why don't you have a seat, and we'll talk about it." Dr. Hill gestured to the couch.

"Thanks." Max sat down, clasped his hands between his legs, looked down for a minute, then looked up. "So, uh...where do I start?"

"Why don't we start with the root of your anger and frustration?" Dr. Hill suggested. "I'm assuming that it's Pete."

Max was about to say 'no', but stopped himself. 'Is _it Pete? I didn't have such issues until I met Pete, and he said bad things about me and my dad. If I'd never met Pete, would I have Daddy issues?' _"I'm not entirely sure. I've always thought it was my dad, but...now that I think about it, I wasn't so insecure about my dad until I met Pete."

"So, you're saying your dad is the root of your anger and frustration?" Dr. Hill asked.

"I don't know." Max shrugged. "Maybe it's Pete and my dad...it might even be me. I really don't know."

"All right, let's start at the beginning when your troubles began." Dr. Hill suggested.

"Okay...it all started when me and my dad moved to Spoonerville." Max began. "We moved right next door to Pete, who was also my dad's friend from high school. Man...we had some crazy times over the next two years: counterfeiters, dragons, ghosts, trips to the emergency room, bear attacks when we went camping, gold and silver buried in Pete's backyard, buried treasure..." Max shook his head and smiled. "I'm getting a little ahead of myself here. I became friends with PJ, Pete's son. And I overheard Pete telling him that...that Goofs are diseased and cursed, and it would not be cool to hang out with them to put it simply. That hurt. And...I wanted to prove him wrong, I wanted his acceptance."

"That's perfectly understandable." Dr. Hill nodded. "However, a line must be drawn. Were you in any way attached with Pete at all? What did you see in him?"

"He is rich. And he always gets what he wants." Max admitted. "He is good at getting people to do what he wants, and people take him seriously."

"I see." Dr. Hill wrote something on her notepad. "What about your dad? Do you look up to him?"

Max stiffened. _'Crap...I can't think of anything! God, I feel bad about that...' _"Uh...well, he's...nice, polite, friendly, he makes friends everywhere he goes...he's popular with everyone. Um...he's..." He sighed. "hell of a lot better at stuff like sports than I am." Max put his head in his hands and groaned.

"So, he's older and more experienced." Dr. Hill shrugged. "I'm sure that when you're older, you'll be just as good as your dad. Maybe better."

Max smoothed back his hair and looked up. "I just feel like I'm living in his shadow. Dad embarrassing and frustrating me every chance he gets doesn't help."

"What exactly is it about your dad that frustrates and embarrasses you?"

"His clumsiness, his laugh- 'ah-yuck'- which I unfortunately inherited, his smotheringness, his neediness, his clingyness...he almost never listens- it's like he's living in this fantasy that I'll just go along with everything he pulls out of his ass." He sighed. "Back to his good traits...at least he's always there for me and really cares about and for me." Max smiled. "You know, one Christmas, I asked him if Santa forgot his present...he said every year he asks for the same gift, and every year he gets it: my happiness."

Dr. Hill smiled. "That's really sweet."

Max nodded. "Hey, don't get me wrong: I really do care about my dad, and..." He swallowed. "this is really hard for me to say- after all, who admits it, really?-I love him." Dr. Hill smiled, nodded, and wrote more notes on her notepad. When she looked up, Max sighed and rubbed his forehead and leaned back. "Oh, boy. I sure know how to treat 'em, don't I?"

"Pardon?"

"I want acceptance and try my hardest to get it from the wrong people and push away the people who have _already_ accepted me and actually care about me." Max sighed again. "I'm the worst son ever. Not only am I the worst _son_ ever, I'm the worst _friend_ ever! PJ keeps trying and trying to convince me that Pete is not worth gaining acceptance from, but do I listen? Noooo. We disagree about his dad, and we agree about _my_ dad. It's a win-lose situation!"

_'Well, this certainly isn't what I was expecting...'_ Dr. Hill thought. "Max, let me start off first by saying that kids think very different from their parents."

"You got _that_ right." Max lamented. He folded his arms and shook his head. He sighed. "I'm trying very hard not to have a meltdown."

"Why?" Asked Dr. Hill.

"I've had my share of meltdowns. It's not pretty." Max explained.

"But why are you worried about having one?" Max just shrugged and looked away. Dr. Hill continued. "You know...the best way to recover is to admit there's a problem. It's okay to rant and vent."

"Are you sure?" Max asked. "I can't guarantee the safety of your furniture."

"I'm sure." Dr. Hill replied. "Just...don't do too much damage."

Max smiled and nodded. He exhaled sharply. "I don't know what to do. I mean, ever since Pete said those things about me and my dad I've been slaving away to change Pete's mind about us. I became good friends with his son and sort of with his daughter, his wife is like a mom to me, and all three of them like me! It's not fair! I helped him build his RV which he kept secret from his family and my dad, when we went on a road trip with it, I got kidnapped when I tried to impress Pete by showing these so called car dealers the RV which PJ and I ended up wrecking while trying to escape those criminals, and he blamed ME! I mean, I know I shouldn't have talked to those strangers and-and I don't know- asked for their credentials. Anyway, I have always been nice to him, polite, and respectful, and how does he repay me? By screwing me and my dad over and over and over again! He stole my dad's vacation, he framed my dad for water withholding during a drought, he sabotaged the tub race we were in, he made me get up at 5:30 in the morning to deliver pizzas during the winter at 6:00 AM, he'd rather eat cat litter than let me go on trips with him and his family...oh my God! What did I do wrong? What is wrong with him that he has to be the assiest ass in the universe?" Max's voice got louder with each sentence. "Why is he so prejudice? We're nice and polite, we're not criminals, we have money and are more well off than some people. Is it just because my dad ruined his shot to win a high school football game? What if my dad was dead? Would he pull a Snape and hate on me just because of my dad?" A lump rose to Max's throat and tears sprang to his eyes. He wiped at them furiously and slightly embarrassed. Dr. Hill put a box of tissues on the coffee table. Max took one and blew his nose. He swallowed and took a few deep breaths. "You know, now that I think about it, if we never moved next door to Pete, my dad and I would not have such a rocky relationship."

"You know, I don't have the answers to all of your questions, Max." Dr. Hill said kindly. "Some people just tend to hold grudges and regress rather than grow up and let bygones be bygones."

"I just don't understand why my dad is friends with him when he treats us like shit." Max said. "Is he that desperate for friends? Are Mickey, Donald, and Sora that busy?"

"Maybe." Dr. Hill said. "And maybe your dad's just lonely. He has you, of course, but when you're off at school or hanging out with friends, what does he do in his spare time?"

Max bowed his head. "I just wish my dad was a better judge in character and he wasn't so desperate and needy for friends."

"Have you told your dad this?"

Max shook his head. "He would just tell me to look at Pete's positive traits and forgive him. There's just nothing I can do."

"Well, you could tell Pete to lay off the...'screwing over'." Dr. Hill suggested. "You can apologize for your behavior earlier, you can tell him to leave you and your dad alone unless he becomes a better friend. Other than that, you've done all you can do."

Max exhaled sharply and rubbed his eyes. "I'm failing. I was so desperate for acceptance and I failed to get it. God, why do I always fail at stuff? I don't even know what I want to be when I grow up! I'm already in my second year of college, and I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay. You're not failing." Dr. Hill assured him. "You still have quite a while to figure out what you want in life."

Max sniffed. "I bet my dad knew what he wanted after his first year of college."

"You sound jealous of your dad." Dr. Hill noted.

"I..." Max held up one finger to object, then gave in. "I'm not one to give in, but...I don't know. Maybe. Aside from talking incorrectly, he's good at everything. I feel like I'm living in his shadow. He always gets all the attention, I'm not even sure I exist in some of his other roles like Kingdom Hearts."

_'Thinks life is a TV show...' _Dr. Hill wrote on her pad. "Go on."

Max shook his head. "He freaking abandoned me when he went on that mission the king sent him on. He didn't contact me, he didn't even talk about me while on his journeys, he didn't eve n say good-bye. It was like he replaced me with his friends and chose them over me!"

"Wow." Dr. Hill checked her watch. "Well, Max, we are out of time. Why don't you come next week, and we'll talk more."

"Okay." Max said simply. He got up to leave.

"Hold on..." Dr. Hill pulled a name out of her hat. "Could you send your dad in here, please? He's next."

"Sure." Max trudged out of the office. Goofy stood up when he saw him. "Dad, you're up next."

"Oh. Okay." Goofy walked towards him. "So...how did it go?"

"It was interesting." Max said. "We'll talk more about it later."

"Definitely." Goofy headed to Dr. Hill's office.

"Hey, Dad..." Max said. "I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting lately."

Goofy smiled at his son. "You're forgiven."

Max smiled and sat on a chair next to PJ. He sighed. "All right, how much did you guys hear?"

"Enough to know you have Daddy issues and you now realize what I've been trying to tell you for the last eight years." PJ responded.

"Oh. Awesome." Max just folded his arms.


End file.
